The Last Stand
The Last Stand 'is a first and third person multiplayer open world survival horror video game developed and published by 141 Studios. It is the first installment in the franchise released on November 25, 2017 for the PC. ''The Last Stand official theme song Gameplay The player's goal is to survive the apocalypse by any means necessary, the necessities of life must be scavenged. Food, medicine, weapons, ammunition, and fuel must be found and claimed these items are essential to survive the baron wasteland. Items do not respawn, once a building has been scavenged it's empty for good. The world is enormous and dynamic, taking place in the fictional state of Horizon located in north-western America. Horizon is 385km2 and extremely dynamic for a baron wasteland. Every building that is not destroyed in Horizon can be entered and scavenged. Hundreds of locations in Horizon can be converted into a stronghold for survivors. Players can fortify and set up facilities to keep out zombies and other survivors, craft, modify and repair weapons, modify and repair vehicles and more to help you and others to survive. Zombies can overrun poorly fortified stronghold. Singleplayer Although The Last Stand is multiplayer only, 141 Studios and Telltale Games have created a plot driven survival horror game based on the events in The Last Stand called The Last Stand: 500 Days. The game focuses on 7 characters during the first 500 Days of the Zombie Outbreak. Plot '''Day 4 - The Beginning of the End *Seasoned police officer Clive Cooper and his rookie trainee Jason Howell respond to a call to investigate a noise complant which ends up being a struggle for survival as they slowly uncover what took place on that fateful day. Day 30 - Days Gone By * Zombies Zombies 'are the main non-human antagonists in The Last Stand and The Last Stand: 500 Days. Anyone infected with the mutated strain of H1N2 Influenza will die and reanimate in eight seconds, unless the brain is badly damaged. The most efficient way to kill a zomies is to destroy it's brain, if for whatever reason a survivor is not able to destroy the brain, enough damage can be delt to render them immobile. Zombies have enough intelligence to walk upright, to use their bodies to break objects, and to climb around or over somewhat small obstacles such as chain-link fences. There are diiferent forms of Zombies featured in The Last Stand. Alone they don’t possess much of a threat, but in groups of three or more they can easily take down a wandering survivor. *'Infected – Infected are humans which have been infected by a mutated strain of H1N2 Influenza. When infected the heart pumps excessive amounts of adrenaline throughout the body causing an increase in speed and abnormal strength. *'Drifters' - Drifters are Infected which have been deceased for more than 72 hours. Rigor Mortis has just occurred making them drift mindlessly through the streets of Hozion. *'Hoards' - Hoards are large collections of zombies, shambaling in unifed groups through Horizon. Hordes are constantly moving, and primarily seen in Colombia and it's freeways. They are composed of small to large groups, ranging from 12 to a 1000. Weapons 'Weapons '''are essential for surviving ''The Last Stand. Weapons can be looted, stolen, crafted and given. Players will need a Workbench to modify their weapons but not equip attachments, a player can equip an attachment for their firearm anywhere. Firearms Handguns *Colt M1911 *Browning Hi-Power *CZ-75 *Walther P99 *SIG-Sauer P226 *HK45 *Glock 22 *M9A1 *Beretta 93R *Glock 18C *Colt Python *Colt Anaconda *Chiappa Rhino 60DS *Raging Judge *629 Performance Center *Desert Eagle Shotguns *Double Barrel *Model 1887 *Ithaca 37 Deerslayer *Whinchester 1892 Mare's leg *Mossberg 500 Chainsaw *MTs255 *Serbu Super Shorty *FABRAM Police Tactical *Remington 870 MCS *Taser X12 *M1014 *Street Sweeper *Saiga 12 *M1216 *AA12 Submachine Guns *Mini Uzi *MAC-10 *MP9 *APC9 *KAC PDW *MP5K *UMP45 *PP-19 Bizon *P90 *MP7A1 Assault Rifles *AR-15 *M468 *AK-47 *Remington R5 RGP *AAC Honey Badger *ARX-100 *MSBS-556 *M4A1 *HK416 *M16A4 Battle Rifles *M1 Garand *Saiga 308 *Ruger Mini-14 *Kel-Tec SU-16 *FN FAL *SIG 556 *DRD Tactical Paratus *LaRue Tactical OBR 7.62 Category:The Last Stand